Les Half Bloods Francais
by Broadway Evanescence
Summary: The Les Amis d' l ABC are high school students who are all half-bloods. Eponine Thernadier and Marius Pontmercy are taken to Camp Half-Blood along with other campers who are the children of Greek Gods and Goddesses. But soon, everything changes when they face a dangerous quest that will have them fightning for their lives. Percy Jackson Crossover. Co-written with Emerald Reine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a Les Miserables and Percy Jackson Fanfic. Enjoy and review! Co- written with Emerald Reine!**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Marius**

Marius wiped his eyes. He yawned and arose from his bed. He massaged his face with his hands and he went to the bathroom of his luxurious home. He washed his face in the sink and proceeded to get dressed.  
He walked down the spiral staircase and went into the dining room. He sat down at the table. He knew that his grandfather despised him, and even though it hurt there was nothing he could do about it.

Marius hated these awkward times in the morning when his grandfather just stared at him with disgust, while eating a croissant. Marius sighed and ate some of his toast. It's not like he could eat while being stared at like a lion stalking its prey.

Marius finished the rest of his breakfast and got up from his chair. He grabbed his jacket and his book bag. He turned to his grandfather.  
"Goodbye Grandfather." Marius said to which he did not receive a response. Marius opens the door and walked out.

When outside, he jogs to his high school. The last time he was late, he had detention for an entire month. He reached the concrete steps of the school and he opened the door.  
He walked along the crowded hallways to get to his locker. He grunted in annoyance when he saw that their was a sheet of notebook paper attached to his locker. It read:  
GET LOST LOSER!  
In very unintelligible handwriting. He snatched the note from his locker and he balled it up. Marius threw the paper to the ground and he grabbed all of his supplies for his English class.

When Marius was finished with English he went back to his locker and he put some of the books back. When he turned around he stood face to face with one of the rudest kids in the entire school: Ronald. Marius tried to walk past him but the just pushed him backward. Marius hit the locker and he groaned in agony as his head hit the cold, unforgiving metal. The boys laughed at him and they grabbed his arm.

**Enjolras**

It was dark and he was getting tired. He had been searching all day only to find… nothing. He was disappointed to say the least, but he knew there would be tomorrow and the next day and the next day and well you get the picture. But he needed somewhere to sleep as he was on the road and based on the now pouring rain sleeping outside was not an option. He pulled his red coat tighter around him and trudged on.

In an hours time he came across an inn. He sighed in relief as at this time he was seriously considering finding a tree to sleep under. He walked up to the front desk. "I'd like a room for one please?"  
She locked eyes with him and stood frozen for a second.  
"Eponine?" Someone called. The girl jumped and stepped backwards.

"Yes?"

"It's my turn to work the desk." A girl who couldn't be older than fourteen said as she untied an apron from around her waist. She looked up, saw Enjolras and froze just like the other girl. "I didn't know you had a customer." She said.

"Um.. yeah," Was all Eponine said.

"Well keep going I'll take over after."

"Um okay." Eponine said but she didn't seem to sure. She glanced down at the register almost nervously. "That would be forty dollars and thirty two cents." He handed her the money absentmindedly. She put the in the money and handed him back his change. She turned around and grabbed a key. "Here." She handed it to him. "Your room is right down that hall way," she pointed to the left. "Number 12. Be sure to-"

"EPONINE!" Someone yelled. She visibly cringed. "WHY AREN'T THE BEDS MADE UPSTAIRS?" A redhaired man yelled as he made his way downstairs.

"I um I- haven't had time yet-"

"It is midnight you've had all day!" He slammed his fist against the table and she stepped back.

"I have my job at the café and I've been working the desk."

"Working the desk?" He mimicked. "Well couldn't you have asked Azelma to cover your shift for twenty minutes?"

"Well yes but-"

"But nothing! Do it next time!" She nodded quickly. He stared at her for a second then left.

"Who was that?" Enjoras asked.

"My father." She confessed.

"Does he always treat you like that?"

"Your room is right down that hallway," She said, changing the subject. He nodded and walked away, taking the hint but this wasn't over in fact it was long from over.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cosette**

Cosette was walking to the training center of the camp. She had her dagger on her hip and she was wearing her fighting gear.

When she arrived, she saw her best friend Musichetta already fighting with some other campers.

Musichetta was a member of the Artemis cabin ad she was one of the warriors. Musichetta was swinging her spear around and hitting every opponent she could find. When the other fighters gave up, Cosette ran to her side.

"Hey 'Chetta!" Cosette said.

"Good Morning 'Sette! What's going on?"

"Nothing really. The other Aphrodite girls are a pain but... Besides that everything is okay." Musichetta nodded and aimed her spear at Cosette.

"You ready?" Cosette giggled and took out her dagger. Musichetta swung at Cosette and Cosette dodged the spear quickly. Cosette jumped to the ground and rolled behind Musichetta. Cosette swiped the dagger at Musichetta and she was a little too late. Musichetta flipped backward and charged in her direction. Cosette was prepared to stab at her but Musichetta threw her spear to the side and jumped on Cosette. They both laughed until their stomachs hurt.

"What are you doing 'Chetta!?"

"That's what you get for almost killing me!" They continued to laugh until someone behind them coughed loudly. Musichetta immediately got nervous and bid Cosette a goodbye. Cosette turned around and huffed in annoyance when she saw that it was just her father.

"Yes Papa?"

"Cosette... I thought I told you not to go straight to the training field. You must come and tell me first."

"But Papa!"

"No Cosette. Now head to the center of the camp. A meeting is being held." And with that Valjean left his daughter looking dumbfounded.

Cosette grabbed her fallen dagger and put it back inside of its holster. She slowly walked towards the middle of the camp where the bonfire is. In the center of the camp, Javert stood with his hands behind his back. He looked a little worried. He cleared his throat.

"Good morning campers. Today... something is going to... happen. We are afraid to announce that, we are expecting new campers. We have received word from the Gods that, new people are coming. Demigods." Everyone was silent and some people gasped. Cosette sighed. Yes, today was going to a very interesting day.

**Eponine**

Eponine laced up her converse, pulled her hood up and placed her earbuds in her ear. This was the time she felt happiest when she was on her way to work. She took out her ipod that she bought used cheap and turned on her favorite song. She smiled as the familiar music flooded her ears.

"Hey!" She turned around to see the guy from yesterday.  
She sighed and took her earbuds out.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to help." She scoffed.

"Well good luck with that."

"Does he hit you?" She stopped,taken back by the question.

"That is none of your business." She said firmly and walked on.

"Let me help you," he said tenderly.

"I don't need your help!" She yelled. "I didn't ask for it and I don't want it!"

"You can't go on living like this!" She turned around and put her finger in his face.

"Now you listen here: I can go on living exactly as I am with no interference from you otherwise I'll get the police involved." She knew it was an empty threat since her father had done so many illegal things and if she got the police he was sure to get caught.

"Fine. Fine." He held up his hands. "But if you decide you need help I'm in room twelve."

"I know." Was all she said. He finally took a hint and walked off. She sighed and made her way to work.

When she got home after working a six hour shift all she wanted to do was take a shower and go to bed.

"Eponine!" Thenardier called. She glanced up the staircase at him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just going to tak-"

"Before your work? Did you not learn your lesson yesterday?"

"I did but-"

"But what?"

"I just got home from work and I-"

"You nothing! Now get to work!"

"I-"

"Are you back talking me? ARE YOU BACK TALKING ME?"

"No," She whimpered.

But he ignored her. "You'll learn your lesson this time, girl!" Then he hit her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Marius**

Marius was in excruciating pain. Ronald had a tight grip and Marius was sure that he was going to have a bruise. Ronald and his friends were laughing about how Marius was such an idiot. The only reason they bullied him was because he was actually the smartest kid in the class.

They brought Marius into the bathroom and Marius instantly gaged at the smell. The stench was horrible and he was dreading what they were going to do to him. Ronald opened up one of the bathroom stalls and he threw Marius to the ground.

He put Marius face in the toilet bowl and forced him to stay there, even when Marius flailed around when he could not breath. Ronald pulled him out and the group continued to laugh.

They laughed and left Marius to cower on the floor as they walked out and high fived each other. Marius wiped his face and rose up from the ground. He slammed the bathroom stall out of anger. Marius' face turned red and he bit his lip.

He threw his arms up and all of a sudden, all of the sinks in the bathroom blew up. Water flew everywhere and Marius screamed. He looked around and when he moved his hands again, water started to fly everywhere. Marius stared at his hands and out of shock, he ran out of the building and back to his home.

**Enjolras**

He walked back into the inn with coffee in his hand but the minute he heard her scream he dropped it and ran in the direction he heard her cry.

When he got to her she was on the floor being pounded by Thenardier. This had obviously been going on for a while as she was beaten and bloody.

"Hey you!" He yelled, suddenly consumed by his anger. Thernardier stopped and turned to look at him and thats when Enjolras' fist connected with Thenardier's nose.  
"Stop!" Eponine yelled but it was too late they were already fighting.

"Whats going on?" Someone asked. Eponine turned around to see Gavroche wide eyed and staring at the two men.

"They um-" Eponine started.

"And what happened to you?"

"GET OUT!" Thenardier yelled, clearly losing.

Enjolras stood up and offered his hand to Eponine. "Come with me."  
She looked at his hand then at his eyes, he looked so nice like he would never hit her or make her work until her fingers bled. Suddenly she knew what she was doing, this felt... right.

"Ok." She said as she put her hand in his and offered him a small smile. He looked surprised but he immediately smiled back.

"You can't be serious!" Thenardier yelled. "You've only known him for a day!"

"Yeah well he treats me better than you do!" she yelled back, she felt good, empowered and glad to be finally standing up for herself. She grabbed Gavroche's hand. "Come on we're leaving!"

"You didn't even ask him what he wants to do!"

"Fine! Gavroche?" He looked up at Thenardier firmly and with hate in his eyes. Then he spit in his face. "I'll take that as my answer. Come on lets go!" He gave Thenardier one last look then followed her out. On the way out they encountered Azelma.

"Eponine, where should I-" She saw them all together hand in hand. "What's going on?"

"We're leaving." Eponine said firmly. "Do you want to come?" Azelma looked them over then made up her mind.

"Yes." She said as she took Gavroche's hand and followed them out into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I am really sorry for not updating. My mom put me on punishment. (I know right?!) Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

**Cosette**

Cosette was shocked to say the least. Demigods? When are they coming? Who are they? A million questions ran through her head as she thought about these new 'demigods'.

Cosette tuned Javert out as she kept thinking about the new campers arriving at the camp. When Javert was done speaking, Cosette continued to sit on the log around the bonfire until a voice brought her out of her reverie.

"Cosette?" Cosette looked up to see Courferyac, the son of Hermes, staring down at her.

"Oh. Hey Courf." Cosette replied. He had a very concerned look on his round face. Courferyac's chestnut brown hair contrasted with his pale skin and fun personality. When he smiled he could light up a room. He was also the camp flirt.

"Cosette what's bothering you?" Courferyac asked. Cosette smiled at his consideration. Cosette shook her head.

"Nothing Courf'. I'm okay. I'm just thinking about these new... campers. I'm wondering what they're gonna be like. We haven't had new campers in very long time." She replied.

Courferyac nodded his head and sat down next to her. She has just noticed that Courferyac was carrying a bag on his shoulder. "What's in the bag?!" Cosette asked playfully. She poked Courferyac in the stomach while doing so. Courferyac just laughed.

"It's a present that my dad brought me. Check it out!" Courferyac pulled out a pair of orange high tops (his favorite color) and Cosette gasped. The shoes had wings on them and they started to fly. Courferyac grabbed the sneakers before they flew too high and h put them back in the bag.

"Courferyac those are amazing! I want a pair of flying shoes!" She said. Courferyac just shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows? Maybe i'll let you try them in one day." He deviously smirked. Cosette just laughed and Courferyac stood up from beside her.

"Come on. It's time to train" Courferyac held out his hand for her to take and Cosette took it gracefully. They walked to the training center together, Cosette's mind still on the new demigods.

**Eponine**

"Okay do any of you have any idea where to go because I am new to here." Enjolras admitted.

"I know where to go." Eponine said. She grabbed his hand and was surprised she didn't mean to she just did it was instinct like breathing. She led him to an abandoned barn she had played in with her brother and sister as children but Thenardier on the other hand had never been here and had no idea it even existed. They opened the barn door then piled in.

"I call top loft!" Gavroche yelled as he ran up to the top of the barn. Azelma sighed and looked for a nice place to lay.

Eponine immediately ran to the corner of the barn where under the straw she dug up some food and medical supplies. She tossed Azelma and Gavroche a bit of bread. They smiled and ate it. She also passed a tiny loaf to Enjolras who simply put it aside.

"You're not hungry?"

"Yeah I ate earlier."

"Then here let me bandage that up." She pointed to the cut next to his eyebrow. He nodded. She took some medicine and dabbed it on the cut, he winced. "Does it hurt?" He shook his head. She raised an eyebrow.  
"Fine it does a little bit." She smiled.

"Just think about how messed up my dad is." She laughed. He joined in. He loved her laugh it was so beautiful.

"Yeah, I really got him didn't I?" She smiled.

"Good job." There was an awkward silence. He briefly considered leaning in to kiss her. Suddenly she spoke.

"I'm going to bed." He nodded.

"Yeah me too." They both laid down on opposite sides of the barn.

"Goodnight!" She called out.

"Goodnight." He answered, suddenly there was a chorus of goodnights from her siblings. He smiled to himself he had a good feeling about this group.


	5. Chapter 5

**Marius**

Marius ran all the way home. (He tripped a couple of times on the concrete) He left all if his books and homework at the school. He was scared, no not scared he was terrified. He just destroyed an entire bathroom with his hands!

_What's wrong with me?! Am I a freak just like everyone says?! No wonder grandfather hates me..._

Marius reached the door of his mansion and knocked on the door. One of the maids (even though Marius thinks that having a maid is uneccessary) opened the door and he charged inside.

"Grandfather! Grandfather!" Marius called. He looked all around and his Grandfather was no where in sight. Marius ran up the spiral staircase. He ran through the halls until he found his grandfather in his study. "Grandfather!"

Marius' Grandfather was reading a book and he looked very annoyed when he saw Marius come in. He slammed the book closed as put on the wooden table that was next to him.  
"What do you want Marius?" His Grandfather asked.

"I.. I j-j-just I ... I " Marius stuttered. His Grandfather massaged his temple in annoyance.

"Just spit it out boy!"

"I destroyed the bathroom in the school by accident!" His Grandfather looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" Marius sighed and took a deep breath.

"Its not my fault! Ronald was bullying me again and I just got angry and all of a sudden water just went everywhere!" His Grandfather rolled his eyes. "You don't believe me?!"

"No. I believe you. I just did not think it would happen this soon." His grandfather stood from his velvet chair and walked past Marius and out the door. Marius followed him.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Just get in the limo and we will discuss this later." Marius thought that this was all a dream. A strange and confusing dream.

**Enjolras**

He wasn't sure what had passed between them last night but he had a feeling it was good. He knew there was something special about this group and he was almost positive that at least two of the three siblings were half-bloods.  
"Good morning." Eponine said in a hoarse voice as she stretched her arms.

"Good morning." He reapeated.

"What time is it?" She asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"A little after seven." He looked around. "Can you wake up your siblings? We need to go."

She looked confused. "Go? Go where?"

"I'll tell you when we're on the road." She gave him a confused look then stood up.

"Azelma! Gavroche!" Gavroche jumped down from the loft making Eponine jump.

"One step ahead of you!" He said with a smirk. Enjolras was starting to like this kid.

"Azelma!" Eponine called. They heard a groan coming from one of the hay piles. They walked towards it.

"Five more minutes..." Azelma muttered. Eponine rolled her eyes.  
"AZELMA!" She yelled. Azelma jumped up, frightened by the cry.

"I'm up! I'm up!" She yelled, Gavroche and Enjolras laughed. She groaned. "What time is it?" She asked.

"Almost seven thirty."

"Why am I up so early?"

"We're leaving?" Enjolras said.

"Where?" Asked Gavroche.

"He won't tell me." Eponine said as she shot him a look. "He said he'll tell us once we leave."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Gavroche said as he picked up his bag and coat."Lets go!" Eponine shrugged and followed him with Enjolras and Azelma behind.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cosette**

It was now time for dinner and Cosette was putting all of her weapons away. Today was exhausting and she needed a break. She put her dagger underneath her bed and she picked up her pillow. Underneath the pillow was a necklace that her mother gave her.

Cosette had never met Fantine, all she knew was her name and that she died when she was very young. Her mother told her to keep the necklace and to never lose it (at least that's what Valjean told her)

Cosette never really mourned her mother, maybe because she didn't know her. But, there was something about this necklace that she held close to her heart. Cosette put the necklace under her pillow as fast as she could when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see Valjean standing at her bedside.

"Hi Papa." Cosette said. He nodded and sat down on her bed. He patted the bed to let her know that he wanted her to sit next to him. She obliged. Once she sat down, Valjean took a deep breath.

"Cosette, I'm sorry for being harsh on you today. I just... I don't want anything to happen to you. Something very important is happening and I don't want you tone harmed in the process." He said to her. Cosette became curious about her father's words. His words were sometimes very cryptic.

"What process?" Cosette asked.

"Like I said, that is none of your concern. Now..."

"No!" Cosette shouted. Valjean ceased and stared at her with a surprised look in his wrinkled face. "I'm tired of you treating me like I'm a little girl Papa! I can look out for myself!"

"Cosette..." He warned but she did not listen.

"Why don't you trust me?" She asked. He opened his mouth but he could not form any words. She nodded her head in victory. "I knew you didn't trust me." Cosette ran out of the tent with tears in her blue eyes.

"Cosette!" He called but she could not hear. Her sobs were too loud.

**Eponine**

They had been walking for almost an hour and Eponine was getting impaitent.  
"Can you please tell me where we're going?" She asked him for the sixth time.  
"In a bit."

"It's been a bit." She pointed out.

"Fine." She smiled to herself. Finally. "We're going to camp half-blood."  
"Camp what?"

"Whats that?"

"Its a camp for people like us."

She raised an eyesbrow. "People like us?"

"You know half bloods."

"Half- bloods? Like half human half something else?" He nodded. "Half what else?"

"Don't freak out okay?" She nodded. "Half god."

"What? Like... what god?"

"The Greek gods." She shook her head. "Like Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Athena..."

"So one of them is my parent?"

"Yeah like you live with your dad right?"

"Step dad." She corrected.

"So your mom is your biological parent right."

"To my knowledge." She laughed sarcastically.

"So that means your godly parent should be a male." She nodded.

"Is this a joke?" She finally burst out.

"What?"

She smiled. "Am I on punk'd? Ha ha where are the camera's?"

"There are no camera's. This is real."

"Yeah right!"

"I'm serious!"

She gave him a funny look and took a step back. "Then you're insane!"

"Eponine-" He started as he took a step towards her.

"No." She took a step back. She turned and looked at her siblings. "Gavroche! Azelma!" They turned to face her. "We're leaving!"

"What?" Azelma asked. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later." She grabbed her hand.

"Eponine-" He started and grabbed her hand but she pulled it back.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled. "Come on." She told her siblings as they walked off, leaving Enjolras alone in the forest. He hung his head feeling like a failure. Then he heard a noise. Was that a scream?

* * *

**A/N: OOOOOOH! Cruel Cliff hanger! Reviews feed my lonely soul!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Marius**

Marius shook as the limo driver drove to this camp?! What was he going to camp for?! What bothered him even more was the fact that his grandfather was very calm and collected. Marius bit his lip nervously and broke the silence.

"Why am I going to some camp? Shouldn't I be going to like a... doctor or something?" Marius asked. His Grandfather sighed and shook his head.

"Marius... you are... different. You belong with your kind. I don't know how or why it happened, but you will learn soon enough. Now please be quiet and let me enjoy some peace." He replied.

Marius tapped the seat with his finger tips. It was a habit that he had when he was nervous about something. He did not notice his Grandfather's stares.  
"Could you please stop that infernal tapping?!" Marius stopped and looked down. He mumbled a sorry. Marius turned his attention to the car window.

He viewed his surroundings and he became bored quickly. They were driving by a bunch of trees and clearings. All Marius could see was a large forest on both sides of the rode. The driver finally pulled to the side. His grandfather opened the door and Marius copied his movements.

His grandfather started to walk in the forest. Marius was highly confused. "Um... Grandfather? Where are you going?!"

"Stop asking questions and follow me." Came his reply. Marius did as he was told and followed him through the forest. They walked about a mile until Marius could see torches. "Alright Marius. I guess this is goodbye."

Marius gave his grandfather an awkward hug and he left the forest. Marius turned around and looked at the camp. On a wooden sign at the above the camp. It read "Camp Half-Blood" Marius wondered how he could read it since it was written in Greek. Marius ran ahead when he heard a growl coming from behind him.

**Enjolras**

He considered going after her but he knew that would only scare her off more. Great his first half-blood mission and he was already failing miserably. He put his hands on his head. Now what? He perked up when he heard a noise. Was that a scream? There it was again! Yep it was definitely a scream. He got up and ran towards it.

When he came to the clearing he saw Azelma, Eponine and Gavroche surrounded by hellhounds. Eponine's eyes were wide with fear and he assumed it was either her or Azelma who cried out since he doubted Gavroche could go that high.  
Azelma noticed him first and yelled . "Help!" That got Eponine and Gavroche's attention who just stared at him. He noticed a cut on Eponine's arm making a small stream of blood drip down her arm that was enough to make him furious at those stupid beasts. He closed his eyes and the sky went dark.

"What the hell?" Eponine whispered. He smiled. Then the sky lit up and lightening lit up the sky. When the sky got light again the hellhounds were laying on the ground with steam rolling off them.

"How did you do that?"

He smirked. "I'm a half blood, remember?"

She rolled her eyes. "Coincidence." She whispered but she didn't seem as incredulous as she did before. Suddenly they were interrupted by a scream. They turned around to see one last hellhound on top of Azelma. Enjolras pulled out a bow and shot it dead. They pulled it off her and thats when they saw it, a large gash on the side of her body oozing blood.

"Help..." Was all she said before she blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cosette**

Cosette ran in a random direction. She did not care where she went, as long as she was away from her ridiculous father. She ran to the lake and sat on a collection of rocks. She continued to cry her eyes out. Cosette soon wiped her eyes and stood up. She slowly walked back to the Aphrodite cabin. She bumped into someone along the way.

"Ow!" She exclaimed as her bottom hit the floor. She squinted her eyes to see who was the one who bumped into her. When she looked, it appeared to be a young looking boy, about her age with light brown hair and green eyes._ He is really cute..._ She thought.

"I-I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!" The boy stuttered. He was rubbing his head as he did so. He had freckles all over his face. Cosette could only giggle at his awful apology. She stood up and brushed off her pink dress. The boy stood up as well.

"It's fine! Don't worry you didn't hurt me." Cosette said. The boy was looking at her dreamily. She blushed and giggled again. "What's your name?" She asked. He kept staring. He finally realized that he was asked a question when Cosette stared at him questionably.

"Oh! My name... I'm Marius." He said while standing up. Cosette nodded and smiled.

"My name is Cosette."

"Cosette. That's a beautiful name." Marius said. His words made Cosette blush again.

"Thank you. Are you one of the new campers?" She asked. Marius was hesitant but nodded.

"Um... I think so. I honestly don't know why I'm here but... yes." Cosette giggled and grabbed his hand.

"Well I can explain everything to you. But first let me show you to your cabin. Because you're unclaimed you have to go to a specific cabin."

"Unclaimed?" Marius asked.

"Yes unclaimed. You really don't know why you're here?"

"Not a clue."

"Maybe I can show you around?" Cosette asked hopefully. Marius blushes again.

"I would like that." The two walked hand in hand to his cabin. Both unaware of Valjean watching the entire exchange.

**Eponine**

"Azelma!" She called out, shaking her sister and grabbing her hand. "No. No. No! Stay with me!" She whispered. Gavroche just stared at his sister silently.

"Let go of her." Enjolras said, calmly.

"Excuse me?" Eponine asked, clearly she wasn't hearing him correctly.

"Step back." He said. Eponine didn't say anything just stared at him with wide eyes. Gavroche seemed to understand and pulled her backwards.  
Enjolras sat down next to her, put his hand over her side and whispered started chanting in greek under his breath.

"What is he doing?" Eponine asked. Suddenly the gash lit up and her flesh started knitting itself back together. Eponine stepped closer to get a better look.

Her sister coughed and sat up. "What happened?" She asked in a hoarse voice. At this point all that remained of the cut was a hole in her t-shirt.  
Eponine said nothing, just hugged her.

Gavroche looked up at Enjolras with big eyes. "You have got to teach me that." Enjolras chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Maybe someday, little man." Gavroche frowned at being called little but Enjolras didn't notice.

Eponine looked up at Enjolras with wide eyes. "How did you do that?"  
"I told you I'm a half-blood."

"You did that by yourself." She said, still confused.

"Of course not. I prayed to my brother Apollo. Well half-brother to be correct since we have different moms."

"Apollo is your brother?" Gavroche asked. Enjolras nodded. "That is so cool!"

"So you're a half-blood. But how do you know we are?"

"I can sense it." She raised an eyebrow.

"You can sense it?" But he didn't answer. She looked up at him, his eyes were wide and he was balancing with his hand on a tree? "Enjolras?" She asked.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's chapter 9! Please Review!**

* * *

**Marius**

Marius could not believe it. This beautiful girl showing him around a new place. He does not know what happened. He just suddenly felt... attached to her. He completely tuned out everything around him and hung on to her every word.  
They stopped and she gestured to the small wooden house in front of them. Cosette looked a little... dissapointed? Marius thought. She let go of his hand and he missed the warmth of her slender fingers interlocked with his own.

"Okay so... this is your cabin." Cosette said. Marius nodded. He soon realized that they had talked nothing about why he was here. She turned to leave.

"Wait!" He grabbed her arm. She turned back around and flashed him a wonderful smile. Marius forgot what he was going to say.

"Yes?" Cosette asked.

"I was wondering if... we could talk later? You still haven't told my why I'm here." He said.

"Well, there is a reason for that. Dinner is in a little while and I have some more friends that can help to explain. Do you wanna meet me here and I can take you over?"

"Yeah!" He said a little too excitedly. He calmed himself down and cleared his throat. She probably thinks I'm an idiot. "I mean... sure. If you want to that is." Marius said. Cosette nodded.

"I would love to. I'll come back here in a little while." She walked back to her own cabin and Marius admired how her blonde hair flowed in the wind.

**Enjolras**

"Are you okay?" Eponine asked as she placed a comforting hand on his back.

"Yeah." He was about to say something else but he couldn't get the words out of his mouth.

"You don't look fine. What's wrong?"

"I just its kinda hard to heal someone."

"Really?"

"Yeah it just-" He took a minute. "takes a lot of energy. Thats why I don't use it unless someones life is in danger and I thought your sister's was."

"So how long are you like this?"

"Weak?" She nodded. "LIke ten minutes or so."

"Then we'll wait until you get better to go."

"You don't have to do that."

She gave him a look. "We have to wait on you if you want us to go to this camp thing because you're the only one that has directions." "So you believe me?"

"You saved my sister with your magic hands."

"Not my magic I used some of Apollo's healing chants."

"But you're not son of Apollo right? You said he was your brother."

"Yeah but he taught me a few of them."

"So you don't have to be his child to learn them?"

"Nope I can teach you if you want."

"Yeah that'd would be pretty cool to learn."

He nodded. "I'll teach you when we get to the camp."

She smirked. "Is that a promise?"

He smiled. "Promise." He looked around then stood up. "I can walk now. We need to go and get as far away from here as we can." Eponine nodded.

"Come on." She said to Azelma and Gavroche as they started off again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Cosette**

Cosette happily skipped to her cabin to get ready. She looked in her mirror and fixed her hair. She wanted to make a good impression on Marius. Once she found herself presentable, she walked out. Cosette knocked on the cabin door and Marius quickly opened it up. "You ready?" Cosette asked. Marius smiled and nodded. There was something so adorable about his freckles to Cosette.

They walked for a little while until they reached a large tent. They both walked inside. Inside, there was a few large tables with other kids sitting down. Cosette grabbed Marius' hand and dragged him to a long table in the center of the tent. At the table were a group of very diverse children about their age.

One had orange hair that was braided with flowers in it, one of the campers was rather large with dark hair and tanned skin. He was very muscular.  
One had light brown hair with glasses and one of the campers had darker skin and he was completely bald. There was also another girl with long brown hair sitting between the bald boy and another boy. She held both of their hands.  
All of them smiled and greeted Cosette. Cosette noticed the way they stared at Marius. "This is Marius. He's a new camper." A boy with curly brown hair smiled and stood up.

"Well welcome aboard Marius! I'm Courferyac the son of Hermes." Marius looked at him funny.

"You mean... the messenger God Hermes?" Marius said. Cosette laughed.

"Courf', he doesn't know yet." A boy with raven-colored hair and dark green eyes laughed. He had a flask filled with alcohol in his hand.

"I guess we have a lot of explaining to do then!" He said while taking a swig of the liquor. The boy with the glasses readjusted the lenses while holding a book.

"You might want to sit down for this Marius." He told him while closing the thick novel. Cosette and Marius both sat down.

**Eponine**

They had been traveling about an hour when she asked. "So who are we the children of?"

"I don't know yet." He admitted.

"So how do you find out?"

"Either the god claims you or we guess."

"Guess?" "You show qualities of a certain god so we assume its them."

She nodded. "Ah. So who's child are you?"

"Zeus." He said quietly.

"The king of all gods?" He winced. "Thats the one."

"Why are you not happy about that?"

"I don't like people expecting things of me just because I'm a child of one of the big three."

"The big three?"

"Zeus, Poseidon and Hades."

"Ah." She nodded and they were silent for a while. "What if you're wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"That we're not actually half-bloods?"

"I'm not about you. I can sense it on you and your brother but with your sister I'm not sure." He admitted.

"What happens if she isn't?"

"Well she can see through the mist so she must have something special about her."

"The mist?"

"What half-bloods use to hide stuff from mortals."

"Like those dogs?"

"Hellhounds." He corrected. "And to answer your question: yes humans would have seen like just regular dog without the glowing eyes and the stink."

She laughed. "That I can agree on. They smelled disgusting."

He paused. "What is it?" She asked.

"We're here." He said as he gazed up at the gate of camp half -blood."


	11. Chapter 11

**Marius**

Marius felt faint. The son of a Greek God?! That is impossible! Even if it was true, who was his mother? Or father?! He looked around frantically but he continued to listen.

"So... that's pretty much it. Any questions?" The boy with the glasses asked.

"Uh... well which Greek god or goddess is my parent?" Marius asked.

"You're unclaimed for now but you will know soon enough. Some go unclaimed for a while so don't be too anxious." The boy with the braid said.

"Okay, then what about all of you? Who are you guys parents?" Marius asked. They all went around the table and answered him. As they answered, Marius thought of his own prior knowledge of each God or Goddess. The boy wearing glasses went first.

"Well, my name is Combeferre and I'm the son of Athena." He opened back up his book. _Goddess of Wisdom_

"I'm Grantaire the son of Dionysus." Grantaire drank some more alcohol. _God of Festivities_

"I'm Jehan, the son of Demeter!" _Goddess of Harvest_

"The name's Bahorel, son of Ares." _God of War_

"My name is Feuilly. Hephaestus is my father." _God of Fire and Metal work_

"I'm Joly. The son of Apollo." _God of Light and Music_

"My name is Musichetta. I'm a hunter of Artemis." _Goddess of Nature and Animals_

"Bousset. Son of Hestia." _Goddess of Architecture_

"Again I'm Courferyac! Son of Hermes." _Messenger God_

Cosette turned to Marius.

"I'm Cosette, daughter of Aphrodite." _Goddess of Beauty and Love...No wonder she's so beautiful._

Marius stared at Cosette. He quickly got lost in her blue eyes. Courferyac whistled at them and they both blushed. Combeferre coughed and they both stared at him again.

"We're missing Enjolras. He's on a mission to retrieve some more campers but, he's the son of Zeus." Combeferre said. Marius gasped.

"Zeus?! Like... the leader of all the Gods?!" Marius said. They all laughed. Combeferre smirked.

"Yes but... don't act that way around him, he hates the attention and he has a terrible temper." Grantaire let out a hearty laugh.

"Yeah... he sure does. And even though he's the son of Zeus, he takes after his brother's looks." Grantaire said.

"Who is his brother?" Marius asked.

"My father of course! Apollo!" Joly said. He kissed Musichetta on the cheek and stood up to go wash his hands.

"Joly is also really germaphobic! If he gets pale when you try to hug him, I suggest you back off." Bahorel said. They all laughed including Marius. Grantaire stood up and walked closer to Joly.

"Oooooh Jooollllyyyy" Grantaire said while walking closer. Joly looked really scared.  
"Don't you dare!" Joly said. They all laughed even harder.

"Knock it off you guys!" Combeferre said annoyed. This caused more laughter. I think I'm gonna like it here...

**Enjolras**

"It doesn't feel real." Eponine said as she gazed about the camp.

"This is so cool!" Gavroche yelled as he took off towards the training arena. Azelma followed, able to walk by the barrier. She must be a half-blood, he thought to himself.

"Woah," Eponine said as she saw a pegasus land on the roof.

"Enjolras!" Someone called, making him turn around. It was Valjean, the camp counselor. "So I see you brought new recruits." He nodded.

"This is Azelma." He said as he pointed to Eponine's sister. Azelma nodded and smiled. "Gavroche is somewhere around here and this," He gestured to Eponine. "Is Eponine." Valjean smiled.

"Well maybe we should have a meeting in my office and discuss what your life in the camp is going to be like. Valjean started towards the office area with Eponine, Azelma and Enjolras followed.

"Gavroche!" Azelma called as she saw Gavroche. He ran to them.

"What'd I miss?" He asked, Azelma quickly filled him in.  
Valjean turned around again and saw Enjolras.

"Oh you won't be needed in this you can go to your friends." Enjolras nodded and started to walk off but Eponine grabbed his arm, an urgent look in her eye.

"Please don't leave us." She whispered, he could hear it in her voice her fragility and fear of being in a new place. He nodded.

"Actually I thought it might be best if I stayed with them." He said to Valjean.

"Maybe it would make them more comfortable?" Valjean nodded.

"If you think its best." He lead them into his office and shut the door. He took a seat at his desk.  
"I'm going to ask you a few questions okay?" They nodded. "What's your last name?"

"Thenardier." Azelma answered.

"Ok and how old are each of you?"

"Well I'm twelve." Gavroche said.

"I'm fourteen."

"And I'm almost seventeen." said Eponine, she still seemed kind of scared.

"And when and how did you find out about being halfbloods?" Both of her siblings looked up at Eponine.

"Well um I had no idea until Enjolras told me."

"And how did he tell you?"

"He um he just told us."

"And what was your reaction?"

"At first I didn't believe it but he convinced me when he saved my sister."

Valjean raised an eyebrow. "He saved your sister?"

"Yeah he waved his hands over her and her wound glowed then healed."

"Ok." Valjean answered, he seemed deep in thought. He turned to Enjolras. "Any idea on who's the parents?"

"No clue." He admitted. "But I don't think its the same."

"What do you mean?"

"I sense that their parents are different."

"But they're all half bloods?"

"Well they all got into the camp." Valjean nodded.

"Okay." He turned to the new campers. "You are all going to the Hermes cabin for now."

Gavroche groaned. "Hermes? Dang it. I wanted a cooler parent not the god of messengers."

"Hermes is just as important as the other gods." Valjean said, glancing nervously at the ceiling. "And he's not your father. His is the cabin we use for unclaimed campers." Gavroche nodded. "Enjolras will get you settled then he will attend to the stables." Enjolras groaned.

"Aw come on!" Valjean shot him a stern look. He sighed. "Okay okay!" He walked towards the door and gestured for Eponine, Azelma and Gavroche to follow.

"I'll show you to your cabin."


	12. Chapter 12

**Cosette**

Cosette continued to eat the grapes that were in a bowl next to her. She liked how Marius was getting along with her friends. He had adapted pretty quickly. Marius and Cosette reached for a grape at the same time and their hands brushed together. She immediately pulled away out of embarrassment ad her face flushed crimson. Marius looked down.

"Well look what we have here! The two love birds!" Grantaire said. Courferyac raised an eyebrow at Cosette.

"Is this true 'Sette? Have you found true love?" Courferyac cooed. Marius blushed even harder. Combeferre tried to suppress his smirk and the rest of the table continued to laugh. She did not answer and just smiled.

"Aawwwwww! Young love!" Jehan beamed.

"Leave them alone you guys. You're making the poor boy blush to death." Combeferre said while smiling slightly. He continued to read. Marius shook his head.

"No I-It's fine..." Marius said. Musichetta rested her head on Bousset's shoulder. Bousset kissed her on the forehead. Courferyac was throwing grapes into Bahorel's mouth and Feuilly was reading over some of Jehan's poetry. Grantaire was peeking over Feuilly's shoulder.

"Jehan... this is amazing! When did you write this?" Feuilly asked.

"Yeah this is pretty good Prouvaire." Grantaire agreed. Jehan smiled brightly and continued to write. Cosette admired Jehan's way with words. He always wrote the most beautiful poetry that somehow managed to take her breath away. They continued to eat. Cosette stole a couple of glances at Marius.

**Enjolras**

The first thing that hit him was the stench. The cabin was full of people, this was enough to make even him feel a little bit claustrophobic. "Sorry it's so crowded." he said loudly so he could be heard. "Theres a lot of unclaimed campers in here. And sadly there's not enough bunks."

Eponine held up the bag filled with new camper supplies that she had been carrying since their trip to the camp store. "Hence the sleeping bags!" He nodded.  
He cleared a space on the floor big enough for three sleeping bags. They laid theirs down.

A few boys around Gavroche's age were running around so Gavroche decided to join them, running after them screaming "Wait for me!"

"I think I'm just gonna take a nap." Azelma said as she laid down on her sleeping bag.

"I don't think you're going to get much sleep with all of this noise." Eponine pointed out, Azelma just shrugged.

"What about you?" Enjolras asked.

"What about me?"

"What do you want to do?"

She smiled. "Well I've always loved horses."


	13. Chapter 13

**Marius**

Marius was finished eating and they all were still talking about about random things going on at the camp. Bahorel was discussing how he beat up some guy during a battle and Feuilly was going on and on about his craftsmanship when it came to making swords and shields.

Marius really enjoyed being at this camp. It was not at all what he had expected. Everyone here was kind and thoughtful and they actually enjoyed his presence.  
He was included in conversations and he was treated like a real person. Cosette sneaked her hand over to Marius' hand and she held it.

He dared to look her way and she was staring at the ground. She was smiling and he held her hand as well. Marius really liked Cosette. She was beautiful and very intelligent. Her sea blue eyes held an innocent sparkle that he immediately fell in love with. Cosette also had pearly white teeth that shined whenever she smiled.  
Marius was so into his thoughts that he did not notice that people were gasping all around him.

"Ma-Marius?" He heard Courferyac say. He turned to face him.

"What?" Marius replied. Bousset pointed above his head and Marius stared up in awe. Above his head was a blue symbol. He recognized it as Poseidon's symbol.

"You're the son of Poseidon!"

**Eponine**

"So how'd you find out?" Eponine asked as she helped Enjolras brush the horses.

"About being a half-blood?" She nodded. He cringed at the memories of his first encounter. He suddenly froze as a particularly horrible flashback hit him. He remembered it, his old life a life that consisted purely of pain, a life that had hardened him into the man he was today.

"Are you okay?"

He hesitated as he recovered then took a deep breath. "Fine."

"You look a little-"

"I'm fine." He repeated more firmly.

"How old were you?" She pressed, trying to find out

"I'm sorry I just- I can't talk about this right now."

"Um...ok." She wanted to know what had happened but she knew pushing would only make him push her away.

After a beat he took a breath. "When I was younger I ran away I stumbled into a few of my friends here, Courfeyrac and Combeferre, and luckily they knew where they were going and showed me here."

"Are they still here now?"

"Yeah We'll meet them at dinner." She smiled.

"I'm looking forward to that." The bell sounded indicating it was dinner time. He smiled and she couldn't help but think about how adorable his smile was. "Time to eat." They put up the brushes and he grabbed her hand to lead her to the dinner pavilion. "How many people are at this camp?" She asked gazing around at the different groups of people heading towards where they ate dinner.

"I have no-" But she wasn't listening anymore. Her gaze was transfixed on the boy with light brown hair, green eyes and a face full of freckles. He was cute to say the least and something about his light and easy smile just made her want to talk to him, to make him laugh. She couldn't help but imagine their life together as cheesy as that sounds. He was perfect and he was about to be hers.


	14. Chapter 14

**Cosette**

Marius turned to face a pretty girl who had long ebony hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. She looked very kind and she was smiling at him. Marius smiled back. Cosette saw this and she suddenly felt a little jealous. She held onto Marius' hand fast. The girl had tan skin and she walking alongside Enjolras.

They both approached the table and Enjolras smirked. Eponine stepped back a little. She seemed nervous. "You guys know that this is against the rules right?" Enjolras said while sitting down. They all laughed.

"I told them not to sit here Enjolras but they wouldn't listen! They all know the rules." Combeferre said. Marius looked confused.

"What rules?" He asked. Cosette decided to answer.

"At dinner you're supposed to sit with your brothers and sisters." She said.

"But because Enjolras here is soooooo amazing no one tells us what to do!" Courferyac said. Enjolras just rolled his eyes and Eponine sat next to him.

"And who is this lovely mademoiselle?" Grantaire gestured to Eponine. She smiled and looked at her feet. Enjolras noticed that she was a little shy around the others so he introduced her.

"This is Eponine. She is currently undetermined." Enjolras answered. They all nodded and smiled at her. Enjolras looked at Marius and squinted. "I haven't seen you around before." Enjolras said. Marius tensed up and Cosette could feel it in his hand.

"No need to scare him already Enjolras." Bousset said. Musichetta giggled. Enjolras shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not trying to scare him. I just don't know who he is." Enjolras replied back defensively. "So... who are you?"

"Uh..." Marius was afraid to answer.

"His name is Marius." Cosette said.

"And he's the son of Poseidon!" Courferyac said excitingly. Combeferre slapped the palm of his hand on his forehead comically. The tension around the table rose. Enjolras looked interested yet, a little angry.

"Poseidon? No it can't be..." Enjolras said more to himself than the others. "That means that two of the Big Three are here." He said.

"What do you mean the big three?" Marius spoke up and Enjolras glared at him. Cosette patted his shoulder.

"I'll explain it later." Cosette said. Combeferre set down his book for the fifth time.

"Let's not worry about that now." Combeferre said. Enjolras glared at Combeferre and he defiantly glared back. Combeferre and Enjolras were the closest of friends but this also meant that he was not afraid of Enjolras. The table is silent and Feuilly coughs awkwardly.

"Does anyone wanna hear my new poem?" Jehan offers innocently. Enjolras lost the internal battle and looked away. No one culd refuse Jehan so they all obliged. Cosette nodded at Jehan and Jehan cleared his throat.

**The yellow rays shine down**  
**Revealing the flowers that gleamed from the dew**  
**A cold breeze blew bringing forth the cold chills of the night**  
**Sending quiet messages into the light**

The table was in awe. Jehan always wrote the most beautiful poetry. They all clapped for him and he blushed at the applause.

"That was amazing Prouvaire. Really good." Enjolras said. They all loved the little poet. Eponine also thought it was amazing.

"That was really good!" It was the first time she had spoken all evening to the group. Grantaire gasped.

"She speaks!" Grantaire said. They all laughed and Enjolras just smiled. Everyone was really kind and Eponine looked at Cosette. Cosette offered Eponine a small smile.

Eponine did seem nice. But Cosette wanted to make it clear that she was the one that Marius liked. Dinner was soon over and they all retreated to their cabins. Cosette walked with Marius and stopped in front of his new cabin.

"Goodnight." Cosette said and Marius said the same. Then all of a sudden, Marius leaned down to kiss her. She kissed back and when she moved back, she saw the blush creep onto Marius freckled face. They both waved to each other and Cosette happily skipped to her cabin.

**Eponine**

It was hot and uncomfortable. Eponine didn't like it here. It felt wrong like she didn't belong. She rolled over again, attempting to get comfortable and fall asleep.  
Eventually she gave up and went outside to get some fresh air and hopefully cool off. Then she saw it, a figure sitting on the hill at the edge of camp half blood just looking up at the sky. At first she was scared it might be some kind of monster but then she remembered the camp borders and how they couldn't get in. It had to be a camper. She edged a little closer, cautiously then she saw it a mess of curly blonde hair and she relaxed.

"Enjolras?" He jumped, stood up and pulled out a sword.

"Oh 'Ponine its you." She smiled.

"Yeah." She glanced at his still protective stance. "Could you please lower the sword?" He glanced down at it as if he just noticed it.

"Oh sorry." He looked up at her. "You know you're not supposed to be out after hours."

"You are."

"Well thats different." He muttered under his breath.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked as she sat down next to him. He nodded.

"Yeah just thinking about the quest."

"The quest?"

"Valjean told me about a new quest thats coming up and they want me to lead."

She smiled. "Really? Thats great! Whats the quest about?"

"I don't know. He said he'd tell me when I accept."

"Then accept!"

"I don't really want to lead." He admitted, quietly.

"Why not?"

"I could barely get three half bloods to the camp."

"Well we're here and we're fine." He grabbed her arm and pulled up her sleeve to reveal the scar from where the hellhound had scratched her the day before.

"No you're not!"

"Thats just a scratch."

"That I let you get! If I hadn't let you go-"

"You couldn't have changed it."

"Maybe if I had followed you-"

"I'm too stubborn! I would have never let you."

"Your sister almost died!"

"But you saved her! What if you hadn't come? Then my sister would probably be dead by now!" He stayed silent. "You saved her! You're the reason she's alive."

"No if I hadn't have come you wouldn't have any idea of this and would probably be safe."

"If you hadn't of come we would still be stuck with-" She shuddered. "him." He had completely forgotten about her father. "You saved us." She saw and he could see the truth in her voice. She smiled. "You're a great leader and I couldn't think of anyone better to lead a quest."

His lips formed a small smile. "Thanks Eponine." She smiled.

"No problem."


	15. Chapter 15

**Marius**

Marius hurriedly got dressed and left out of his cabin. He was so thrilled to be here. He had a few friends and he had just experienced his first kiss! Marius could remember the night like it was yesterday. Wait... It was yesterday!  
Marius walked toward the breakfast pavilion and on the way he met Jehan. Jehan pranced over to Marius with a bright gleam in his cornflower-blue orbs.  
"Good morning Marius!" Jehan said. Marius adored Jehan's enthusiasm.

"Good morning Jehan!"

"I saw what happened." Marius laughed.

"What did happen?" Marius questioned.

"You know..." Jean playfully tapped Marius on the shoulder.

"No I don't know..."

"You and Cosette kissed last night! Duh!" Marius blushed at the memory.

"You saw?"

"Of course! I even wrote you a poem!" Marius smiled.

"Really?" Marius took the sheet of paper that was handed to him and he started to unfold it. Jehan put his hands over the letter before Marius could open it.

"Nope! Don't open it yet. It's for Cosette! You have to give it to her, but say that it's from you not me." Jehan said. Marius smiled.

"Jehan, this is really thoughtful of you. Thank you." Jehan hugged Marius and they walked to the breakfast pavilion.

**Enjolras**

"Good morning." He said to Eponine as she strolled into the breakfast pavilion.  
"Why's he so cheery?" Courferyac whispered to Grantaire. Enjolras merely elbowed him in the ribs before he could answer.

"Hey guys." Eponine said with a grin. "Good morning Enjolras." She blushed.

"Marius."

Cosette had her hand around his arm and as soon as she said that she pulled him closer.

"How'd you sleep?" Enjolras asked.

"Fine." Eponine said with a grin as she sat down next to Enjolras. "So whats the plan today?"

"I was thinking I might show you a thing or two about archery."

"I thought you said as soon as you got back you would show me that tric-" This outburst earned Grantaire another elbow to the ribs. "Ow." He said as he rubbed his side. "Why do you keep-" Another jab. "Stop it!" He yelled making everyone turn to him and causing him to blush.

"What do you want to do Marius?" Cosette asked. But he was too concentrated on Eponine to hear the answer one of his friends (Joly he thought) had told a joke and she was laughing, a carefree smile on her face. She turned to him just as he forced himself to look away.

"I'm done so if you're ready-"

"Lets go." He said taking her hand and leading her away, leaving the rest of les amis baffled at his behaviour.

"Wait!" Courferyac yelled. They turned back. "Can a take a photo?"

"What?"

"Please? I was putting together a slideshow of all the new campers and the people who found them. I'm gonna show it at the next meeting. Please?"  
Eponine looked up at him hopefully.

"Fine." He relented but only because he hated seeing her unhappy. Courfeyrac smiled as he snapped the photo.

"Great! Thanks."

Enjolras shook his head. "Come one lets go."He said taking her hand.


	16. Chapter 16

**Cosette**

Cosette became a little distraught. Why is he looking at her? She thought. When they were done eating breakfast Cosette turned to Marius.

"Um... Marius?" Cosette asked.

"Yes?" He answered.

"We don't really have to practice yet. Want to go by the lake? I still have to explain to you about the Big Three if you want to hear it?" Marius nodded and held her hand.

"Of course."

Cosette walked to the lake beside Marius and she explained to him about the Big Three and who they were. The Big Three are Zeus, Hades, and Poesidon. She told him that there might be some complications if children of the Big Three were to come to the camp at the same time. When they reached the lake, Cosette sat down on a pile of round stones and Marius sat next to her. Marius held onto her hand and they watched how the blue lake seemed to sparkle from the sun.  
Cosette tilted her head and she let it rest on Marius shoulder. He kissed her forehead. Cosette thought that it was time to discuss something and get the awkward conversation over with.

"So... Marius?" Marius looked heri way. "Are we... together?" Marius  
contemplated her words.

"Well... I want to be with you. Only if you want to be." Marius said. Cosette smiled.

"I do!" Cosette giggled and threw her arms around his neck. Marius hugged her back. Cosette kissed Marius and he kissed her back. Marius pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Cosette. "What's this?" Cosette asked.

"Uh... Just read it."

**Eponine**

"Arggh! I'm never going to get this!" She screamed as she missed the target by what felt like a mile.

"You will all it takes is perseverance."

"Well I got none of that." He chuckled. "We're you this bad when you started?"  
He hesitated.

"Well yeah but my teacher was the god of archery and since he isn't here right now let me help."

He stood behind her so close that she could feel his breath on her neck. He placed one firm hand on her waist and the other on her arm. "Now concentrate on your target. She tried as hard as she could and let go. "Bullseye!" He yelled as she hit the target dead in the center.

"You're magic." Was all she could get out.

He smirked. "I know." She hit his shoulder playfully.

"Show me that again." He smiled and showed her again and again it was a bullseye.

"Wow." She tried a few more times with his arms around her mostly because she liked the way she felt when he touched her electric like their skin was on fire.

"Can I try it on my on?" She asked reluctantly almost wishing he would say no.  
He smiled.

"By all means go ahead." She pulled her arm up positioning the bow and once she felt secure released and hit it almost on the center but a little to the right.

"Good job." He grinned. She smiled. They tried a few more times and eventually she hit the target every time. She lowered the bow.

"I think that's enough for today." She said, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"And what do you propose we do?" He had a lopsided smile on his face, a grin that made her weak at the knees and feel butterflies in her stomach.

"Lets go swimming!" She yelled as she took off for the lake. He ran after her.

"But we're not even wearing swimsuits!" She smiled.

"Who cares!" She stopped just as she got to the lake and dove in head first. She paused when she saw him still waiting at the dock. "Well, you coming?"  
He grinned and pulled his shirt over his head and threw it and his shoes by the dock right before he ran after her. He jumped into the lake making the water move and pushing Eponine backwards. She grinned. So far this day had gone perfectly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Marius**

Marius watched as Cosette opened up the letter and started to read it. She read the poem aloud.

**Your blue eyes sparkle with the moon**  
**Yellow hair that I admire**  
**Blows through the wind**  
**Nothing is required**  
**Your beautiful spirit**  
**That I wish to explore**  
**This important love and I beg for more**

Cosette put her hand to her mouth. Marius became a little nervous. Does she not like it? Is she creeped out? Does she feel the same way?  
"Oh... my... Gosh!" Cosette threw herself at Marius and kissed him. Marius was pleasantly surprised. "You wrote this for me?!" Cosette exclaimed.

**Eponine**

He shook his hair to get all the water out as he put his feet into his shoes. She was seriously annoyed with herself that she hadn't taken something off to keep it dry or at least her shoes. Everything on her was soaking. She turned around and glanced at Enjolras who had his back to her as he was pulling his shirt over his head. Something caught her eyes the dark pink lines on his back.

"What's that?" She asked, reaching her hand out to touch them.

"What?"

"On your back." He froze.

"It's nothing."

"Well if its there its obviously not nothing,"

"It doesn't matter."

"But it looks like it hurt-"

"It doesn't matter." He said more firmly this time.

"Ok." She muttered. "I just wanted to help."

"I know you did but its none of your concern." She dropped the subject seeing as she was nearing risky territory but she was worried about him. Those marks on his back looked suspiciously like whip marks, marks that she had gotten only a few times from her father but his were different deep as if it had been done often for a long time. She was growing more worried by the minute.

"Eponine!" She heard a voice yell and turned around to see Gavroche running towards her. He glanced at Enjolras walking away and looked confused. "What's his problem?" Eponine shrugged her shoulders.

"Well Azelma just got claimed!"

"What?"

"Yeah she had this like growing fruit basket above her head!"

"And who's that?"

"Demeter. Goddess of plants and such. If you ask me thats really boring though so-"  
"Wait I thought she had to have a male father since she's mom's."

"Well we thought she was mom's but maybe mom found her or something?"

"So she's not really our sister?"

"Well if thats the case then...no."

"She is our sister even if she isn't." Eponine said then realized how weird that sounded. "Get it?"

Gavroche nodded. "So now it's you and me in the Hermes cabin since she has to move to-" He noticed her staring at the top of his head. "What are you looking at?"  
She pointed to the top of his head where a golden staff with two snakes coiled around it and wings had appeared.

"I think you just got claimed."

He looked up at his hand and his eyebrows furrowed. "Dammit!" He yelled.

"Gavroche!" Eponine yelled, attempting to make him hold his tongue but he was too caught up to notice.

"Seriously all I ask for is a cool godly parent!" He yelled.


	18. Chapter 18

**Cosette**

Cosette was the happiest that she had ever been in her life. She had finally met the perfect boy and he really liked her. At this camp, she always felt like she was suffocating and now she can have an outlet: the boy of her dreams. Cosette looked at the poem again and she smiled. She folded the price of paper and she put the pocket of her dress. She looked at Marius and he was looking at the ground.

"Whats wrong Marius?" She asked. _Did I do something wrong?_

"I'm fine. I'm just so... lucky to be with someone as amazing as you." At those words Costte took Marius' face in her hands and she kissed him passionately. He kissed her back with full vigor. His kiss almost knocked Cosette of her feet and she smiled against his full lips. They kissed for a while and then they started to talk. Cosette rested her head on Marius' shoulder and they stayed like that for a while. They admired the sunset and Marius would sometimes sneak a kiss or two.

Marius then stood and offered Cosette his hand. It was starting to get dark and Cosette realized that they had missed a whole day of training. They walked to the Aphrodite cabin and Marius stood by the door awkwardly.

"Cosette?"

"Yes Marius?"

"I don't want to leave you." He chuckled and she laughed at his honesty. She stood on her tip toes and she kissed him. Marius picked her up and spun her around while kissing back. They both started to laugh.

"Cosette!" Marius stopped spinning and planted her firmly on the ground. Valjean stood in front of them looking very angry. Marius looked really scared.  
"I'll see you tomorrow right Cosette?" Marius asked quickly and nervously. Cosette nodded, still staring at her father. Marius ran off.

"Cosette... Get to bed now. We will discuss this tomorrow." Valjean said angrily. Cosette went inside her cabin and shut the door.

**Enjolras**

"So do you accept?"

He hesitated for a minute. "Yes." He answered firmly.

"Good." He smiled. "Upstairs you go then." He said as he pushed him up the stairs to see the oracle. He hated it up there. It was dark and dusty and the oracle quite frankly creeped him out. Her hair was stringy and oily and her eyes were glassy.

"Enjolras?" She called. "Come closer,dear." He inched closer to her. The green smoke creeped out of her mouth engulfing Enjolras as he airy voice filled his ears.

**Nine half bloods will answer the call,**  
**to seize the helm of darkness from the god of death**  
**Engaged in battle with the minions of the hell,**  
**one will give up their life at the end of tale,**  
**in order for the group not to fail.**

She closed her mouth and her eyes became glassy and dull again signalling she was done. Enjolras shivered. He did not like the sound of that


	19. Chapter 19

**Marius**

Marius ran inside of his cabin and he closed the door hard. He put his back on the door and slid down to the floor. _What have I done?_  
Marius sighed and put his face in his hands. Marius had heard that Valjean was Cosette's father but he actually saw him kissing his daughter! He knew that Valjean was overprotective of Cosette and he was frightened of the counselor.  
Marius walked to his bed and he layed down.

_I'm dead..._

**Next Morning**

Marius stood up and got ready to train. He left out of his cabin and looked around. He did not really know where to go and he did not know who to talk to. He then noticed Eponine standing by her cabin.

"Hey Eponine!" Marius waved and she looked in his direction.

"Hi Marius." Eponine said shyly. Marius did not notice the blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Are you going to the field too?" She asked.

"Yeah. You wanna come with?" Marius asked. Eponine nodded and they walked to the training field.

**Eponine**

She smiled as she beat Marius once again at swordplay.  
"Rematch?" She suggested.

"No thanks you've already beat me enough for today." He said. She held out her hand to help him up. He took it, stood up and dusted himself off.

"Have you guys seen Enjolras?" Grantaire said, bursting into the training arena.

"No."

"Did you check his cabin?" Marius asked.

"Well no but he's never in there he's always working on tactics in the mess hall or working on his archery."

"Then let's go check!" Grantaire ran out of the barn with Marius and Eponine following.

He knocked on the door to Zeus's cabin, a cabin Enjolras had to himself as he was the only child of Zeus.

"I'm busy!" They heard Enjolras called from inside his room. Grantaire shrugged and opened the door to see Enjolras hunched over his desk.

"What are you doing?"

"I told you I'm busy!"

"What are you doing?"

"I have to plan."

"For what?" He didn't answer. Eponine looked at the papers he had on his desk.

"You accepted the quest?" She asked.

"What quest?" Grantaire asked.

"Valjean asked me to take a quest yesterday."

"And you accepted?" Enjolras nodded. "Well, did you see the oracle?" He nodded again. "And?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Oh. That bad?" He hesitated a minute.

"If it's going outside the camp can I come?" Eponine asked.

"No!" Enjolras said quickly.

"Why not? You know I'm good at archery and not five minutes ago I was kicking Marius's ass at swordplay!" Marius looked hurt.

"Don't rub it in." Marius muttered.

She gave him a look. "Anyways why not?"

"I just don't want anyone getting hurt okay!"

"I can hold my own!" She protested.

"Me too!" Grantaire cried. Marius stayed silent, not sure what he brought to the group.

Enjolras took a deep breath to clear his head and to stay calm. "Can I be alone. I need to work a few things out." Eponine looked him over, carefully. She was not sure she wanted to leave him like this.

"Okay." She said quietly. "We'll give you a minute." He nodded.

"Thank you."

"See you at dinner?" He didn't answer. "Enjolras?" He grunted. "Dinner?"

"Yeah sure whatever. Okay see you then." She doubted it but she didn't want to push the subject, he needed some alone time. "Bye." She said as she dragged, Marius and Grantaire out of the room.

"What was that about I need to talk to him!" Grantaire cried.

"Just give him some time." Eponine explained. Grantaire huffed and walked away.


	20. Chapter 20

**Cosette**

Cosette put her weapons away for the day. She wiped the perspiration from her forehead as she put her dagger in her bag. Cosette heard the door open and close behind her. She turned around to face her father standing by the door.  
Cosette has been trying to avoid her father all day now but she knew she could not dodge him forever.

"Cosette, we still need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about Papa."

"Actually there is." He came to her bed and he sat down on it. Cosette stood up and faced him. "Who is that boy that I see you with all the time?" Cosette sighed with frustration.

"He's my boyfriend Papa. His name Marius." Valjean nodded. Cosette could see through his façade. She knew that he did not like Marius for no good reason.

"I... I don't want you seeing him anymore Cosette. You barely know him and you don't know his purposeo here." Cosette was baffled.

"What?! You don't know him Papa!"

"And you don't either. My decision is final Cosette. I don't want to see you near him anymore."

"You can't do this Papa!" Valjean got frustrated with his daughter.

"Yes I can. It's time for dinner. Don't be late." Valjean stood up and headed for the door. Cosette almost started to cry. Valjean turned around. "I am only thinking of the best for you Cosette." Valjean closed the door and Cosette let the tears fall.

**Eponine**

"You know there's no way that you're going to convince him."

"I'll try."

"You're not staying?" Joly called out to her as abruptly stood up from the table. she grabbed two plates of food and started to walk off.

"Nope! Sorry!" She called back as she made her way to Zeus's cabin.  
"Guess what?" She said as she swung the door open. "I brought food!"

"'Ponine this is not the time."

"It's always the time for food! Now whatcha up to?"

"Eponine I'm really busy and-"

"What are you busy with? How can I help?"

"I don't need your help." She raised an eyebrow.

"I just... I don't know what to do..." He confessed.

"Let me help. What's this Oracle Grantaire was talking about?" "If you're given a quest the oracle gives you a prophecy about the quest to foresee what's going to happen."

"And?"

"Here." He passed her the paper where he had scribbled all he remembered on a piece of folding paper. Her eyes widened as she read it.

"And this has to happen?" He nodded.

"Only a few times has the Oricle been off and it's only been by a little bit."

"So what are you thinking about doing?"

"Going alone."

"WHAT? You can't do that! It's suicide!"

"But I can't let my friends come with me! They might die!"

"What if we change it! We'll prove the oracle wrong!"

"I don't want to take that chance."

"I'm coming after you anyways so you might as well just take me." He sighed.

"All right-" She jumped up on the stool, excited. "But you have to promise not to do anything stupid." She nodded. "And know this is only because I know you'll follow me if I don't." She smiled.

"Oh and all of your friends agreed."

"To what?"  
"To come! All of them want to go so its up to you to choose eight." She got up and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight." She said as she scurried out.  
All of their friends were waiting by the door.

"So?" Joly asked.

"I guess someone underestimated my abilities." She said coyly as she walked back to her cabin with a grin plastered on her face.


	21. Chapter 21

**Marius**

A quest?! Marius could not go on any quest! He just got here! He did not know anything about a prophecy or these ridiculous rules! Marius prayed to the Gods that he did not have to go on this quest. It was really a rumor anyway... right?  
Marius went back to his cabin and started to pace back and forth.

He rubbed his brown hair in frustration and thought about what might happen on this "quest". He was not really... angry. He was just scared. Marius stopped pacing when he heard a knock on his cabin door. He briskly walked to the door and opened it slowly. Feuilly stood in the doorway with a sheet of paper in his hand.

"Hey Marius!"

"Hi Feuilly. What's wrong?" Feuilly handed him the sheet of paper.

"I was told to give you this. Apparently it's really important." Marius nodded.

"Thanks."

"No problem. And Enjolras called an emergency meeting and he expects everybody to be there." Feuilly walked away and Marius shut the door when he was out of sight. Marius unfolded the letter and started to read it. The letter said:

**Marius, this is really important.**  
**Please meet me by the lake tonight**  
**at 12:00 tonight. Please be there.**  
**Love, _Cosette_**

Marius folded up the note and put it back in his pocket. Marius continued to pace back and forth. What could this be about?  
Marius opened the door and walked to the center of the camp.

**Enjolras**

He was nervous and he didn't want to have to do this choose between his friends but there was no other way. He didn't want any of them killed but maybe Eponine was right and the Oracle could sometimes be wrong. Sometimes it's prophecies were misleading and if he chose not to care and pretend there wasn't a prophecy then maybe it wouldn't come true.

Maybe all of the other times it had come true was because the leader psyched themselves out and made it come true by believing it would. He had to face them at some point so he took a deep breath and walked outside where (surprise surprise) they were all waiting.

"So?" Eponine asked.

"I've made a choice." They all looked at him expectantly. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"I've decided on Eponine-"

"Yes!" She screamed. "Thank you! I'll work really hard training and such! When do we leave?"

"I'll answer that when I'm done. Now please, no questions until I finish." He glanced down at his list. "'Ferre." He smiled.

"Of course." Enjolras shot him a look. He simply shrugged.

"R," He nodded and Enjolras knew he was going to regret the decision to bring him.

"Courferyac." His friend smiled. "Joly."

"I won't disappoint you!" He said with a grin. Enjolras ignored him and continued.  
"Musichetta." She smirked at the boys whose names haven't been called yet. "Cosette." She seemed a bit surprised but smiled all the same. "And Marius." Marius's eyes widened. Did he hear him right? "Thats all."

His friends nodded. "Everyone whos coming needs to be preparing physically today. We'll have a meeting at three o'clock today where I will tell you what we're doing. We leave either tomorrow morning or the day after so be prepared. Thats all." He said as he walked back into his room again, leaving his friends in a state of confusion.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I am so sorry that I have not been updating! Life in high school is VERY hard.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Cosette**

Cosette could feel Marius staring at her when her name was called but she decided to ignore it for now. They could discuss everything tonight. Cosette decided that she needed to talk to Enjolras about his decision on making her apart of the team.  
"Um... Enjolras?" Enjolras was about to enter his cabin but turned around when he heard his name being called.

"Yes Cosette?"

"Are you sure about... me coming?"

"Of course. You are the only camper besides me who has been here the longest. You have also had the longest training so I expect you to be a great aid in the quest." Cosette nodded but she then thought about her father.

"But what will my Papa think? I hope you have told him about... this." Enjolras looked down.

"No. I haven't. I'm sorry Cosette I... I didn't think to tell him. I will as soon as I can though." Cosette did not need anyone to fight her battles for her. If Valjean was going to know about her departure, it would come from her mouth only.

"I'll do it. Don't worry about it. If he has to know, it should come from me." Enjolras nodded. He secretly appreciated her inner strength. It was one of the reason she chose her. Cosette might seem like the beautiful damsel in distress that her mother also appears to be, but Cosette is much stronger than she looks.

Cosette glanced at Marius. Marius smiled at her and she smiled back. Marius started to approach her.

"Hi Cosette." Marius said. He pulled out the letter and showed it to her. "What is this about?" He asked. Cosette moved closer so that she could whisper in his ear.

"I don't want my Papa to hear us. I have to tell you later okay?" Marius understood her intentions and nodded. Cosette walked away but not before giving Marius a peck on the cheek.

**Eponine**

Eponine opened the door and peered in to see Enjolras hunched over some of the papers on his desk.

"Why didn't you knock?" He asked before she even stepped into the room or made a sound. She walked in to stand next to him.

"Come on. You need a break."

"And you need to learn how to knock." He retorted. She simply shrugged and grabbed his arm.

"Come on." She pulled his arm. "You need a break." He didn't answer. "Come on just for like thirty minutes then you can scribble to your hearts content." He took a breath he really did want to go outside.

"Fine. What are we doing?"

She grinned. "Well I was thinking that since you want to stay focused on the quest you could show me a thing or two about swordfighting." He grinned.

"Let's go." She smiled and grabbed his arm, dragging him to training arena.


	23. Chapter 23

**Marius**

Marius sat on the steps of Enjolras' cabin and stared off into the distance. Grantaire then walked up to him and sat by his side. He patted his shoulder.

"What's got you so upset?"

"Nothing R. I just..."

"Does it have anything to do with your new girlfriend?" Grantaire said while pulling out his flask and taking a sip. Marius just smiled.

"Am I that obvious?" Marius replied.

"Well, you're just like a little puppy you know that?" Marius smirked.

"A puppy?"

"Yep. A love sick puppy. You follow her around everywhere and I can tell you really like her." This is probably the longest conversation he has ever shared with Grantaire. People make him seem very... deppresing and annoying. But, it does not seem that way.

"I do like her. It's just... her dad."

"Valjean?"

"Yeah. I know he must not like me. The way he glares at me. I try not to look at him whenever I see him but... I know that he is still staring at me. It's like he really does hate me!" Grantaire held up his flask.

"Want some? It'll help." Marius smiled.

"No thanks. I'm good. I really want to make Cosette happy. But I don't think her dad wants me to be around her anymore."

"Then talk to him." Marius gave Grantaire a are-you-serious look.

"Do you want me to die?" Grantaire laughed darkly.

"Of course not! You just got here. You'll never know unless you try. If Valjean sees that you truly care for her and that you will protect her, he might change his mind." Grantaire took another sip of alcohol. Marius was surprised by Grantaire's wisdom.

"Thanks R. I think you might be right." Grantaire scoffed.

"Yeah well I'm not just good at art and getting drunk."

"You draw?"

"And paint. How do you think I got this wine? The creatures here will do anything for a pretty painting of the forest or some crap like that." Marius suddenly became interested.

"Can I see some of your artwork?"

"Sure. How about I paint something for you?" Marius liked the 'kinda sober' Grantaire.

"Yeah. That would be awesome."

**Enjolras**

"Dang it! I thought I was doing so good!" Eponine exclaimed as he won for the seventh time.

"You're not that bad... for a newbie." He laughed. She frowned. "You need to keep your movements more structured and controlled."

"Easy for you to say! You're perfect!"

"Hardly. I've just been doing this for more than two years."

"Were you this bad when you started out?"

He winced. "Worse."

She grinned. "Really." He nodded.

"I had no idea what I was doing." He looked her over. "Maybe you should try with someone a bit more of a beginner.

She nodded. "Maybe."

"Coufeyrac!" He called to another one of the people training.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind practicing with Eponine for a bit?" He nodded then took his position across from her. They circled for a bit with Enjolras watching closely. Eponine lunged but Courfeyrac was too fast and she ended up falling on her face.

"Sorry." Courfeyrac said with a grin.

She stood up and dusted herself off. "Eponine this time try to stay on the defensive. Wait for him to make the first move." He whispered into her ear so Joly wouldn't be able to hear. She tried it this time and was almost able to beat him but still ended up falling on her face.

"Argggh!" She sighed. "I'll never be good at this! He's too fast!" Courfeyrac grinned.

"You can just try again." She sighed but did as he said. This time Courfeyrac lost his footing and Eponine won.

"Again." She said simply. They tried more than fourteen times with Courfeyrac winning sometimes and Eponine winning the others.

Enjolras's watch beeped. "I'll be right back." He said to his friends as he took off to the main cabin.


	24. Chapter 24

**Cosette**

Cosette tries to take as long as she could to reach her father's office. She was dreading every step she took torward the building. What is he going to do? Will he let me go? Probably not. But if so... what will I do?! I have to go!  
Cosette finally reached the door of his office. She knock twice and waited for a response.

"Hold on just a moment." The voice behind the door said. She recognized it as Javert's voice. The door opened and out stepped Javert. He looked dissapointed but he tried to hide it when he saw her.

"Good afternoon Cosette."

"Good afternoon." Cosette distantly replied. Javert walked away.

"You may come in." Valjean said. Cosette stiffly walked through the door.

"Hi Papa."

"Hello. What do you need Cosette?" Cosette did not forget about what he said to her concerning Marius.

"Um... you know about the quest right?"

"Yes. I am aware. What about the quest?"

"Well... Enjolras has chosen who the nine who will go on the quest."

"Okay?"

"And... I'm one of them." Valjean looked up from his papers and stared at her. He then looked down again.

"No you're not."

"What?"

"I forbid you to go. It's too dangerous." Cosette was overcome with anger.

"You can't tell me not to go!"

"Yes I can. I am your father and you're legal guardian."

"That's not the point Papa! Enjolras already chose me to go!"

"He doesn't decide if you go or not!" Valjean shouted but he tried to calm down when he saw tears in Cosette's eyes. "You are not going and that is final. Understood?" Cosette ran out if the cabin.

**Enjolras**

"We need to go." Enjolras when he returned. Eponine nodded then turned to Courfeyrac.

"Rematch tomorrow?" She asked. He grinned.

"Definitely." Enjolras said nothing just led them to his cabin for the meeting. Once they got inside a small number of people were waiting. Enjolras pushed his way to the front. Everyone was chatting and to add to the noise Joly was playing his reed pipes full blast.

"ATTENTION!" Enjolras called out, getting everyone to turn to him."I have just gotten back from the Head counselors cabin and he's told me that the mission is more important that we previously thought." There was a gasp from his friends. He glanced through the crowd, someone seemed to be missing.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Grantaire slurred as he tumbled through the door. Enjolras sighed.

"We're leaving tonight." He glanced at R, now marveling at a light bulb as if it was the meaning of life. "Someone needs to be in charge of Grantaire." There was a chorus of "Not its," that echoed through the crowd but with a little hesitation Combeferre agreed to take the first shift in 'R duty'.

"Anyways," Enjolras continued. "Our mission is to take the helm of darkness."

"From the underworld?" Someone asked. Enjolras nodded.

"We're going to take off at two in the morning tonight. So after this meeting everyone must have a bag packed and be ready for dinner. Immediately after dinner everyone needs to get some rest as we're traveling all night." A few groans were admitted but Enjolras chose to ignore them.

"Any other questions?" No one said anything but Grantaire muttering about himself being a princess. "Then I'll meet you all tonight at two by the camp gates." Everyone nodded and started to get up.

"Two A.M.?" Eponine asked. Enjolras nodded. "Why so early?"

"We need a head start."

"And like four A.M. isn't enough?" He nodded.

"Mmm hmm. You need to go pack." She nodded and walked out.


	25. Chapter 25

**Marius**

Marius was inside of his cabin packing when he heard his door open slowly. He turned to see Cosette crying her eyes out in front of him.

"Cosette?" Cosette ran to him and hugged him tight. She cried into his chest. Marius suddenly became scared. "Cosette tell me what happened. Cosette shook her head and continued to sob.

"Papa told me that I can't go on the quest..." Marius held her tighter. He knew that Valjean was over protective but would he really keep her from going on this journey with them? Marius was speechless.

"Cosette... Please don't cry... everything will be okay..."

"Don't lie to me Marius. He doesn't even trust me!" Marius was still speechless. What was he supposed to say?! He knew that she was right. It hurt his heart to see her like this. He wanted to protect her as much as he could but Valjean probably does not even want him around her.

Cosette soon lifted her head. She then escaped the embrace and left out of the door. Marius called after her but she showed no sign of attention.

**Eponine**

She shoved her meager belongings into the camp half-blood bag they had given her when she first arrived. She shoved her black hoodie in her bag and pulled her tan jacket around her.

"What are you doing?" Azelma asked as she walked into the cabin.

"Packing."

"For what?" Shit! She hadn't told her.

"I'm going on a quest but don't worry I'll be back soon." She assured her.

"A quest?"

"Yeah with Enjolras and his friends."

Her sister raised an eyebrow. "Enjolras huh? I always knew you two had something going on."

"What?" Eponine's eyes widened. Why on earth would her sister think that?

"Don't even bother denying it. I can see it."

"How?" She had meant to deny but she wanted to know why her sister thought that.

"I can see it in your eyes when you look at him and when he looks at you. You've never looked at anyone like that not even that Marius guy."

"How do you-"

"I know you. Better than anyone else in the world." Before Eponine could say anything else her sister hugged her. "I love you. Have fun on your quest." Eponine nodded.

"Thanks." Azelma smiled and skipped away leaving Eponine confused.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE DROP A REVIEW?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Cosette**

Cosette started to sprint to her cabin. She knew what she was going to do and this time, her father was not going to stop her. She opened her cabin door quietly and snuck inside. She took out a large duffel bag and retrieved her weapons from underneath her bed. She packed some clothes and other necessary items that will be needed for the quest. She knew that her father was going to be much more than angry but at this point in time, she could honestly care less what he thought.

When she was done packing she walke to the center of camp where the rest of the group should be. When she arrived, she saw most of the group huddled together in a circle talking about the long an exhausting journey that was soon to come.  
"Where's Enjolras?" Cosette asked no one in particular. Combeferre pointed to his cabin and she walked towards it. She knocked on the door and she heard a sigh of annoyance behind it. She rolled her eyes.

"Come in but make it quick." She heard Enjolras say. She opened the door.

"We need to talk." Cosette said. Enjolras stopped his writing and turned to face her.

"About?" Cosette suddenly realized that she had no idea what she was going to say when she got here. Should I lie? Should I tell him that Im going no matter what? She started to take turns balancing on each foot, it was a nervous habit.

"Papa said that I can go." Cosette said. Enjolras looked really surprised.

"He did?"

"Yes. He just... uh... wants me to be careful. That's all he said."

"Really?"

"Yes! I just told you!" Enjolras, taken aback by Cosette's anger, decided to drop the subject.

"Fine. Do you remember where we said to meet?" She nodded.

"Got it."

"Bring all of the weapons that you think you might need." Cosette nodded and left out the door. This is going to be a long quest...

**Enjolras**

Enjolras was not dumb. He was not sure if Valjean would actually let his daughter go on the quest, but he had no other choice.

He had his head bent over his desk scanning the map. He had to find out the fastest way to get to the Underworld because after all he had just been told he had three days the steal the Helm of Darkness to put Hades at a disadvantage at the war of the gods. He couldn't seem to concentrate since he couldn't get the stupid sound of Joly's pipes out of his head.

He pulled out his laptop and researched how to get into the underworld. Most of it was silly mortal nonsense but something caught his eye: A story about Orpheus opening his own door with music. Suddenly Joly's pipes didn't seem so stupid.  
"Joly!" He called as he ran out of his room towards the dinner pavilion.

"Yes?" His friend looked up with food on his face but when he realized who was calling his name he quickly wiped the food off his face with his sleeve and looked up.

"Are you bringing your reed pipes tonight?"

"Well-"

"Bring them."

"Ok?" But Enjolras didn't hear him. He was already sprinting back into his room.

"Is it just me or is he a little... off?" Marius asked. Everyone around him nodded.

"Do you want some tea Mr. Fuzzles? Hhehe... I like flowers too.." Grantaire slurred, pointing to the air. Then his expression changed to a look of concern. "No... come back!" Then he stood up. "Mr Fuzzles!"

"Mr Fuzzles?" Marius asked.

"The name of his butterfly." Combeferre explained nonchalantly. Marius nodded, still confused.

"No come back!" Grantaire screamed.

"Oh gods." Courfeyrac moaned.

"What now?" Marius asked.

"He's gonna go after him in three... two... one..."

"MR FUZZLES!" Grantaire screamed and ran after his imaginary butterfly.

"Not it!" Everyone screamed.

"Go Marius!"

"Wha-"

"Just go get him! Before he does something stupid!" Marius looked confused but ran after him nonetheless.


	27. Chapter 27

**Marius**

Marius stood up and ran after Grantaire. He really did like the sober Grantaire better. Grantaire ran out of the cabin and Marius trailed behind. He did not want to have to carry Grantaire all te way inside. He tried to coax him into coming back inside.  
"C'mon R! Mr. Fuzzles will uh... Come back!" Grantaire either ignored him or did not hear him. He continued to call after the imaginary butterfly. He wondered why he was the one that had to catch him. Marius started to run a little faster and he grabbed Grantaire's hand.

"Let's get back inside R."

"No! What about Mr. Fuzzles?!"

"He'll come back. I promise to catch him later." Grantaire fell to the floor, and surprisingly, started to sob. Marius panicked and went to the floor as well.

"Grantaire...?" Grantaire shook his head.

"He doesn't even notice me ya know?"

"What?"

"Enjolras... Apollo... he doesn't even care about... me." Marius immediately understood. Grantaire was always pretty close with Enjolras. He did notice how rude Enjolras sometimes was. Marius did not know what to say.

"Grantaire, Enjolras does care about you. He cares about all of us, he just shows it much differently. I can see the way he treats you sometimes, and it's not right. But he cares about you a lot, I can see it. Don't let him make you do stuff like... like this. You are so much more than that dude." Grantaire sniffled and nodded. It was a pitiful sight.

"T-Thanks..." Marius nodded. By the time they were back inside, Grantaire looked very sleep yand Marius tried to lead him to a chair. Grantaire suddenly collapsed and passed out on the floor.

"Oh my Gods!"

"He's fine Marius. Just let him sleep." Combeferre said.

"Yeah! This happens all the time." Said Jehan. Marius just nodded and sat down. Grantaire drooled on the floor has he slept.

**Eponine**

She was concerned to say the least but she knew the best thing to do was to leave him alone at this point.

"Are you okay?" Musichetta asked.

"Yeah." Eponine said then giggled nervously. "Why does it seem like I'm not okay?"

"Well... you're acting a bit... strange."

"I'm fine."

She raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Yeah... I ..." She paused. "How can you tell if you like someone? It's hypothetical of course."

"Of course." She said with a grin. "Well I get this feeling in my stomach, I'm nervous and my knees feel weak." Check, check and check. "And I always feel happier around them." Them? Right she had two boyfriends. She didn't really understand their relationship but it wasn't hers so what right had she to judge.

"So who?"

"What do you mean who?"

"Marius or Enjolras?"

"Wha-"

"You, honey, are easy to read."

"But I-"

"Which one?"

"I don't know." She admitted.

"I know the feeling." She smiled. "Then take both."

"I don't think they'd go for that." She said with a laugh.

"You're right." 'Chetta confirmed. "I guess you'll just have to make a choice."

"I guess so." Eponine admitted but she wasn't too happy about it.


	28. Chapter 28

**Cosette**

Cosette still has not told Marius that she was going on the quest. She thought that Marius probably going to say the same thing that her father had told her. Marius saw her sitting down a walked over to her.

"Cosette, I don't mean to be rude but, what are you doing here? I thought that you said your father won't let you go."

"He did." Cosette could not lie to her boyfriend. She liked him too much to betray his trust.

"So then... Why are you here?"

"I'm here because... well... Can I talk to you outside?" If she was going to tell the truth, not everyone had to know, right? Marius cautiously nodded and she grabbed his hand. Once they were outside, Cosette turned to face him.

"I'm going on the trip." Marius was a little shocked. Cosette has never defied her father before.

"Cosette... I don't think-"

"No! You're not going to treat me like I'm the damsel in distress just like he does! Either you are with me or against me Marius." Marius grabbed her hands.

"I just don't want you to get in trouble! You know that he's going to find out once you leave. Cosette I will always be on your side but I'm only thinking of you here. You're better off staying here."

"But I'm not. And you can't all me put of it."

"Okay. I won't." Cosette nodded and walked back inside. She was surprised at her strength. She did not mean to lash out at him but he did not think like she did. She thought bout apologizing but she could tell that now was not a good time.

**Enjolras**

He waited by the gate, backpack in hand feeling impatient. Where were they? They had to make a train to New York in-. He checked his watch. "Four hours." He heard a crunch behind him and turned around, quickly, sword in hand.

"Sorry!" Eponine said. "It's just me. I stepped on a twig... at least I think it was a twig." She glanced at her feet. "Yep it was a twig. Anyways where is everyone."

"Thats my question exactly."

"They haven't showed up?"

"Nope."

"Do you think something happened?"

"I don't know." He admitted.

"Hey guys." Someone from behind them said.

They both whirled around to see everyone else. "Where have you been?"

"We had a few problems waking people up."

"Don't let it happen again." Enjolras huffed. "We need to go. Our train leaves in an hour." They nodded and followed.

"So how long of a walk is this?" Combeferre asked.

"Three hours." Enjolras supplied, everyone around him groaned.

Suddenly they heard a deep growl come from one of the bushes. Musichetta and Joly sprang into action immediately, silencing it in less than a minute. Enjolras had stopped, deep in thought.

"What is it?" Marius asked.

"We need to split up."

"What?"

"Four and Four. You take Cosette, Musichetta, Joly and Couf and we'll take 'ferre and R." Marius nodded. "If you go around that way, we'll end up at the train station at nearly the same time." They nodded and took off.

Once they were gone Combeferre turned to Enjolras. "Can you help me with him?" He asked, gesturing to the sleepy Grantaire who had his arms around Combeferre shoulders trying to balance. Enjolras nodded and took the other arm. Wow, this was going to be a long trip.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. High School really sucks. Anyway... Time for the quest! I know that some people have been waiting for this so... here it is!**

* * *

**Marius**

Marius, Joly, Musichetta, and Cosette were walking slowly. Marius was about to literally pee his pants. As they were walking by the lake, Joly heard something in the bushes. "Guys wait!" Joly whisper-screamed. They all stopped. Each of them took out a weapon.

Musichetta had her bow and arrow, Joly took out a sword, and Cosette had a dagger that was attached to her pink necklace. Marius cowered behind each of the three of them. The area was quiet. The silence hung in the air like a fowl smell. Each of them listened intently. All that could be heard was a chatter.

"Do you guys hear that?" Musichetta asked. Cosette rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. That's Marius' teeth."

"Is it really?" Joly asked. "You are going to mess up your tooth enamel if you keep doing that Marius." Marius sighed.

"I have only been here for a few days guys. This is my first quest! Give me a break!" All of a sudden, a huge bloodhound came from behind Marius and jumped on top of him. Marius fell face first to the ground.

They all gasped and turned around. Musichetta immediately started to shoot arrows at the beast. It then jumped away from Marius as ran towards Musichetta.  
It swiped at her with it's filthy, sharp claws. She dodged it and kicked it in the head. The hound was fazed for a moment, but it then growled and jumped at Joly.

"Marius! Do something!" Joly shouted. Marius stood up shakily. What was he going to do?! He looked around and noticed the lake.

The hound started to bleed and growled at them. Cosette scratched the beast across the eye with her dagger. Marius took a deep breath and conjured all of the power that he could. He raised his hands and a huge amount of water rose from the lake. The water hit the hound with so much force that it was thrown across the field. It then suddenly burst. Everyone backed away and stared at Marius. He shrugged his shoulders.

"What did I do?"

**Eponine**

They staggered along with Eponine taking up the rear and Enjolras and Combeferre supporting the very drunk Grantaire.

"What's that?" Eponine asked, fear evident in her voice as she pointed to something ahead.

"I don't-" Enjolras started but Grantaire interrupted.

"Look a puppy! Here puppy, puppy!" The thing in the growled and its eyes glowed. It scratched its paw against the ground and jumped straight for Enjolras, Combeferre and Grantaire. They scrambled to get out of its path but they couldn't run without leaving their friend. Eponine screamed and the ground underneath the dog's feet disappeared opening a hole and dragging it under.

"How did you-" Combeferre started but he stopped as soon as he saw the glowing gray helmet above her head.

"What? What happened?" She asked, confused that they were all staring above her head.

"You have just been claimed."

"Claimed?"

"Well we know who your godly parent is now."

"We need to go." Enjolras growled.

* * *

**A/N: Eponine is Hades' daughter! Why is Enjolras so mad? We will find out soon!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I haven't updatede in quite a while so here you go! Chapter 30! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Cosette**

They all eventually found each other again. Cosette noticed that Enjolras looked extremely angry. Eponine was not in the best mood either. Something must have happened when they had split up. She walked over to Combeferre.

"Uh... what happened?"

"It's hard to explain." Was all that he could say. "Eponine has been claimed." Cosette looked up at this.

"Really? By who?" Combeferre leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Oh no..."

"Exactly."

"Is he really making a big deal out of this?"

"You wouldn't believe it."

"How did you guys find out?"

"She sent a bloodhound to the underworld. She even had Hades' symbol above her head."

"We'll that's not a bad thing, is it?"

"It's not but, that now means that ALL the children of the Big Three are here, that's one of the problems."

"You would think Enjolras would get over that. It happened a long time ago."

"You know how Enjolras is. He won't let anything go. Ever."

"I thought he liked her."

"We all did." They all watched as Enjolras stalked ahead of the group with a frown on his face. Combeferre walked towards Eponine.

**Eponine**

"Hades?" She asked, Combeferre nodded. "The god of death?" He nodded again.

"But I'm not judging. We have no control over who our parents are." She nodded.

"What's his problem?" She asked gesturing to Enjolras who had since taken the lead, leaving Eponine and 'Ferre to deal with a sleepy R.

"Oh you know his teen years weren't too enjoyable because of him."

"Because of who? My father?"

"Well yeah." He looked at her and noticed the look of utter confusion on his face. "Shit." He muttered under his breath. "You don't know." She nodded.

"Tell me."

He hesitated. "I can't."

"And why not?"

"Well if he didn't tell you maybe he's not ready for you to know."

"Or he hasn't gotten around to it." He sighed.

"Just tell her." Said R, scaring the both of them.

"Welcome to the back to the living World." Combeferre said with a grin.

"Arggh, I have a killer headache. Where's my aspirin?" Combeferre pulled that and a bottle of water out of his bag without any hesitation. Grantaire accepted them gratefully.

"Where was I?"

"You were about to tell me!"

"No I wasn't."

"Come on, please?" Eponine said, sticking out her lip and making her eyes look bigger. He sighed.

"Fine. But you didn't hear it from me." She grinned.

"When he was 13 he was found."

"By who?"

"Your father and don't interrupt because-"

"Sorry!" He shot her a look. "Alright I won't."

"Anyways he was there for a while..."

"What do you mean by a while?" He gave her a look for interrupting him once again but answered nonetheless.

"Two years."

"Two years!?" She repeated, not quite sure she understood. Two years locked up underground for her would be hell.

He nodded. "But thats not the worst part of it. Have you seen some of his scars?" She nodded. "All from there. He told me the ritual of daily horrors he had and-" He shuddered. "you don't want to know the specifics but let me just tell you its a wonder he's alive." Her eyes widened.

"How do you know this?"

"He was drunk one night and well you can't keep your emotions stuck inside of you, you have to let them out at some point. Believe me it was not a nice night." She glanced back at Enjolras and shuddered imagining what he went through.


	31. Chapter 31

**Cosette**

Cosette was sitting next to a sleeping Grantaire. Marius had obviously avoided sitting next to her so that they would not engage in an awkward conversation. He kept looking in her direction. She stared out of the window and ignored him. She was not angry with him. It was a very petty reason to be angry at someone. She did not appreciate how he told her that she should just 'go back'. Cosette sat alone until Courferyac sat next to her.

"What's wrong this time 'Sette?" She sighed.

"It's really nothing."

"I'm sure that is not the truth."

"Maybe. Marius thinks that he has control over my life. That's all."

"I don't think that was his point Cosette."

"Your on his side with this?"

"No. I'm just saying that he was looking out for you. That's not a bad thing 'Sette. We all want to do the same."

"I don't know Courf'. I'm not a baby girl anymore and I certainly don't need my boyfriend treating me that way."

**Eponine**

"We're here!" Enjolras called startling everyone half of whom were asleep. They grabbed their backpacks and hopped off the train.

"Now where are we going?" Marius asked.

"Central park."

"Why?"

"Because that's where the door of Orpheus is."

"The door of what?" Eponine asked, still new to the Greek culture.

"In a Greek myth Orpheus uses his music to open a portal to the underworld so he could save his wife and Enjolras seems to believe its in central park." Courfeyrac answered.

"It is in central park." Enjolras hissed.

"Was it successful? Did he save his wife?"

Courfeyrac hesitated. "Well not exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly?"

"They both died."

"Wow then this is a great plan! Foolproof I might add."

"Its only because he looked back. You can't look back when you leave." Enjolras insisted. "We can do it and its the fastest way."  
"Well this is going to be fun." She replied sarcastically as they jumped onto a bus that would take them to central park.

* * *

**A/N: Very short I know... Please R&R!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Marius**

Marius sat next to Cosette on the bus. Cosette was staring at the window. Marius felt very awkward sitting next to his own girlfriend. They haven't spoken much since their very first argument and it was driving Marius insane.

"Cosette?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired from all the traveling that's all."

"I'm sorry about... the whole 'coming without telling your father' thing. I just don't want you to get in trouble. Your father already hates me. I just don't want it to get any worse." Cosette laughed and Marius became confused at her laughter. "What is so funny?"

"You don't have to apologize Marius. I know what you meant by it and I get it. You were only looking out for me."  
Marius smiled. What she said was true. He was only thinking of the best for her. She suddenly yawned and leaned we head onto Marius' shoulder. She fell asleep and Marius smiled in content as he soon fell asleep himself.

**Enjolras**

"This is it!" He called. "Everybody off!" He saw Marius jump awake at his yelling. Soon they all had gotten off and were looking at the map on the bus stop.

"So if this is right then we should go that direction." Enjolras said, pointing to the left. The rest of them nodded, half asleep and followed. He kept getting flashbacks, each more painful than the last. He had been here before only two years ago. This is how he had escaped of course its easier getting out than in.

"You okay?" Courfeyrac asked. Enjolras nodded.

"Are you sure? You look a bit pale." Joly added.

"I'm fine." Enjolras grumbled.

"You know if you push yourself and you're sick the-"

"I'm fine!" Enjolras said more sternly this time, silencing his friends.

"Look!" 'Ferre called, pointing to a sign that said Central Park. A few of the friends cheered but Enjolras was too distracted to join them. He was tired and therefore was having a hard time getting the flashbacks under control. He fell forward, gripping a tree as a particularly bad one hit him.

_He was restless just staring at the cell door waiting, waiting to be moved, waiting to be killed or waiting the face the same tortures he had faced for the past month. All he really wanted at this point was to take a shower since his clothing, face and hair was smeared with dry blood. There was not one place on his entire body that was pain-free. He was hopeless, depressed he had given up all hope of escape or relief. All he wanted to do now is die._  
_"Enjolras." A voice called. He ignored it. "Enjolras." The voice said again as he was yanked to his feet and dragged, like every morning to the whipping post._

"Enjolras?" He heard Joly's voice. He opened his eyes to see his friends all crowded around him looking scared.

"Yes?" He answered, attempting to sound calm.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Fine." He wiped the sweat from his brow and straightened his back. "We need to keep moving."

* * *

**A/N: Poor Enjy! Please R&R!**


End file.
